Haven't Heard Her Once
is the fourth episode of Survivor: Hawaii. Summary Redemption Island Areanna arrives at Redemption Island, meeting Zoey and talking about their tribe. Areanna tells Zoey that her mother, Eleanoria (who played with Zoey in Australia), always told her that Zoey was one of the best players. Zoey says she's honored and happy to hear things are going great with Eleanoria. The two girls go to the arena. They stand on the pole and balance themselves. Areanna wants to win this because she promised her mother to do good. Zoey wants to win to stay in the game and get the second piece. Areanna is doing better than expected, Barbara and Dunya are praying that she's winning it. After a halve hour, both girls seem to struggle a little bit. Zoey keeps herself calm and balances very well again while Areanna loses it and falls of the pole. She looks devastated and cries. Zoey hugs her and Areanna wishes everyone good luck. Kihei At camp, everyone seems to talk and get along. Barbara and Dunya are the outsiders at this moment just like Roary. Barbara whispers to Dunya that they need to find a way to survive. Dunya fully agrees and looks at her nails. She admits she won't feel bad if she goes home because she hates to be dirty. Berry, Zlatan, Jean-Robert, Gabriëlle, Frossi and Céleste are sitting together. Zlatan and Jean-Robert talk about their original countries. Berry looks very interested and says that his father fought during World War II. Céleste doesn't look very interested and actually wants to talk some game. She decides to go for a walk with Gabriëlle and asks her what she thinks about the other two girls. Gabriëlle admits that she feels bad they're not getting along but at the same time, they never reached to her so she doesn't feel bad. Céleste agrees. She makes an final two deal with Gabriëlle. Lahaina The situation at Lahaina is very calm and peaceful. Caleb has done some fishing with Sylvester again and the two became good buddies. Fay decides to clean the fish and cook it together with Elina. The four help each other and talk some strategy at the same time. Sylvester says that he knows Jupiter and Vaporeon have grown really close to each other. Marnix and Halford are a tight duo as well. They need to break one of the two duo's. Fay keeps her head by cutting the fish before she cuts her own hand while Caleb and Elina fully agree. Elina also says that Jupiter first wanted Sylvester out, then Marnix and then Halford. Sylvester says that it's been really messy. In the forest, Jupiter and Vaporeon are walking and looking for the idol at the same time. Vaporeon says she still feels relieved Bob is gone. Jupiter agrees and says she hopes Zoey goes next so they have no bitter bitches in the game anymore. Vaporeon sits down and thinks about doing something. They have a good view on the beach, where the new-formed four person alliance is cooking. Jupiter says that they obviously are planning something. Vaporeon agrees. The two girls decide to talk to Marnix and Halford. After explaining the situation of the new four-person alliance, Marnix and Halford are in for a four-person alliance as well. Halford says that those three are protecting Fay a lot and that Caleb is the one calling the shots there. Jupiter says that it's bullshit and that Sylvester is the one dominating that alliance. She knows how he plays. Halford agrees later on. Challenge The two tribes come in and look at the new challenge. Jeff explains it and asks Kihei to sit out one member. Frossi asks if Roary would be okay with sitting out. Roary defends himself by asking why he should sit out, asking that very loudly and angrily. Jean-Robert says that they need strong power for this challenge, not using the best words. Roary looks furious at Jean-Robert, telling him to shut his stupid 'French' mouth. The favorites look shocked at Roary. Roary then looks at Jeff and says he's quitting the game because he doesn't want his tribe to do very well and if he's seen as useless, he can better go himself. Barbara tells him to stay and says she will sit out instead. Roary shakes his head. He says that she and Dunya need to be careful. He then calls out several people. He says Gabriëlle and Jean-Robert are flirting, Céleste is playing all sides, Berry is using Zlatan as a singing robot and Frossi smells like dirt. He walks to Jeff and says he wants to quit. Jeff looks very pissed at him, saying he can leave. Once Roary left, Lahaina looks surprised at Kihei. Jean-Robert asks if he's going to Redemption Island and Jeff confirms he isn't. The challenge is then played and won by Kihei, sending Lahaina to tribal council. Lahaina Once everyone returned at camp, Sylvester says that Roary is a complete lunatic. He sits and looks at Jupiter and Vaporeon who go inside the forest once again. Halford is currently pooping in the ocean while Marnix is sitting with the others. Sylvester nods at Fay, who is looking sadly at Marnix. She nods back. At that moment, Sylvester asks Marnix if he would like to vote with them for Vaporeon. Marnix shrugs and looks at the ground. He says that he's been left out of everything and that annoys him. Fay tells him that he's not left out and that they wanna work with them. Marnix looks kinda excited but he isn't sure if he wants to flip. Some hours later, Vaporeon, Jupiter, Halford and Marnix go inside the woods and talk about what they should do tonight. Jupiter says that Sylvester is the one calling the shots there. Halford then suggests doing Fay because she has three people protecting her. Marnix looks kinda shocked, the only person he does not want to go from that side is Fay. Marnix quickly throws Elina's name out. Jupiter frowns and says it would be stupid to do Elina because if Zoey returns, she will go after Elina. Vaporeon and Halford fully agree while Marnix looks confused. Tribal Council The eight favorites arrive at tribal council. Both alliances sit to each other. Jeff asks Sylvester how tribe has been for him since their challenge loss. Sylvester says it's been very peaceful and quite and that he likes how divided the group is because whenever he's at the beach, four others will be in the forest. Vaporeon blushes while Jupiter rolls her eyes. Jeff asks Jupiter what should be done tonight. She says that the person who talks the most crap out of their group should go home. He didn't win once, he won't win his second on his second try. Sylvester laughs at Jupiter. The eight players vote. Jupiter feels like she's receiving the votes from the other side while Sylvester knows he's getting them from the their side. No one plays a idol so Jeff will read the votes. First vote... . . . . . . Sylvester . . . . . . . Sylvester . . . . . Vaporeon (Jupiter looks surprised so does Vaporeon. Halford looks at them and tries to calm them down. Marnix looks at the ground) . . . . . . Vaporeon 2 votes Vaporeon, 2 votes Sylvester . . . . . . Vaporeon . . . . . . Sylvester 3 votes Sylvester, 3 votes Vaporeon (Sylvester gasps) . . . . . . . . . . . . Vaporeon (Halford nods his head and is ready to go all in for the re-vote, same as for Jupiter) . . . . . . . . . . . . 4th person voted out of Survivor: Hawaii . . . . . . . . . . . . Vaporeon (5-3) Jupiter screams 'WHAT' while Vaporeon blushes. Halford looks at Marnix and says he just joined an riding car with having four wheels, meaning that he won't go far at all. Sylvester and Caleb smile at each other while Fay looks sad. She knows Marnix feels horrible. Vaporeon grabs her torch and gets it snuffed, leaving to Redemption Island. Votes Sylvester voted Vaporeon: "Normally I'd say that Jupiter should be the one voted out but she's a loose canon and I know when she lies. You are more dangerous, I believe. Also it seemed like Elina was looking forward to write your name down for some reason so just pleasing myself and my allies." Caleb voted Vaporeon: "Gonna catch 'em all!!! Sorry, that was lame. Good bye." Elina voted Vaporeon: "We're playing this game hard and smart, sweetie. You just gotta go!" Fay voted Vaporeon: "I appreciate how you are yourself and working for what you want, however, this game didn't work for us. I'm sorry!" Marnix voted Vaporeon: "Not wanna go to rocks this early already..." Halford voted Sylvester: "Jesus, you like playing this game hard and sneaky do you? Time for you to be bitten by your own big mouth. I know how to pull Fay over to our side at the re-vote so goodbye my friend." Jupiter voted Sylvester: "You with your big retarded mouth, you need to get your ass beaten at Redemption." Vaporeon voted Sylvester: "Casting my vote for Sylvester because he is the strongest strategic player. What I learned from Hannah is that the people who throw the others the most easiest under the bus are the ones who will usually make big moves." Final Words "Well mom, I tried ahah! I'm glad to go home, this game is / was fun. I hope to play again in the future!" - Areanna, 19th Place "No final words submitted" - Roary, 18th Place